Broken World
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Earth: a planet where both saiyans and humans wander, one girl left all alone to fight for herself. A Saiyan Prince who was forced to come Earth, will their paths meet?
1. The Beginning

**Broken World**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

_My mother always used to say to me, perhaps remind me, that I was born into a new era. Where humans and Saiyans are one. You see, the Earth and Vegeta-sei are allies. It is sort of like a symbiotic relationship - mutualism, they both gain from each other. When the treaty was formed Earth gained the protection it needed, in a sense from Vegeta-sei itself, and Vegeta-sei acquired the much-needed technology from earth. The problem is that Vegeta-sei in a way rules us humans. There are no governments, presidents, political leaders or whatever leaders any more. There are no earth rulers. I would say King Vegeta has the most say, making him very powerful. He doesn't use it unfairly though, yes the Saiyans are fierce and determined in becoming stronger, but in a way this treaty made us free and still restricted at the same time. Of course there are laws that everyone, even the Saiyans, living on Earth have to abide by._

* * *

Bulma looked out the window, watching as the thick gray clouds covered what was left of the sunshine. It would probably be raining soon, no doubt about that. She needed time to think, but that couldn't be achieved because her _stepfather_ was watching T.V a little to loudly. Deciding this would be the best time just to take a walk and reflect, she sneaked out, the front door not being very far from her compact room because the apartment they were living in was tiny. She had to sneak because who knew what her stepfather would do if he caught her, she suspected that he had already started drinking.

Feeling oddly free, she made it out of the apartment building and into the still air. '_Calm before the storm'_ She thought. She decided she would walk to the one and only park left in the city. A couple of blocks away, but she would manage. A lot had changed since the 'new era'. There was just building after building. Looking up she smiled, since it was peak traffic time there were a lot of air cars riding orderly in the sky. It amazed her because there was a vast amount of air space but the cars seemed to know where they were supposed to be, in what line they should be and it was all done orderly. _This must be what the people who lived in the 2000' called futuristic, _Bulma thought. She herself couldn't wait until she could 'fly'. She would only be able to drive next year. _Eighteen, _an age she wished to be when she was ten and now here it was fast approaching her. She wasn't in school because it was nearly New Year and schools were out.

So much had happened in this year, so much. Her beloved mother - deceased. This thought began the thin trail of tears down her cheeks. Wiping them away furiously, she reprimanded herself. It had been roughly 6 months ago, but the wounds were fresh, they could still be made deeper...

Realizing she had reached her destination, she quickly located a bench. She liked it here because it was _old._ Coming into this area was like going back 100 years. Some things would never change. Everything inside this park was...slow. Not like the bustling city surrounding them. There were some old people sitting at even older chess boards made out of stone and perched on a stone pillar, high enough so that you could sit and play. There were people strolling hand in hand, smiling...happy. She hadn't felt that emotion since...for a long time.

She had much to anticipate for the coming year. A new school where she would be having her final year. Her mother had insisted just before she _died, _that she should attend this school. She also had given her the information to a bank account, which her stepfather didn't know about, so that she could pay the school fees. To put it plain and simple this school was for the rich. She doubted that she would fit in there, but her mother had had faith, faith in the school and faith in her.

"You have so much potential in you, just find it, find you..." Those words echoing in her head. The words her mother had told her when she found out about the school. She believed she did have potential, she could do this. This school had high expectations, which she knew undoubtedly that she could achieve with a little hard work.

Looking up from where she was sitting she sucked in a breath. There was a guy, standing by the fountain, which signified the center of the park. It wasn't the fountain that she had sucked in her breath for, it was because of him.

To describe him in the fullest would be impossible. Even an outline would be plain hard. He had the strangest hair, which was gravity defying. The build of his body was perfect. Nothing was out of proportion. His features intensely handsome and he had this air about him - like he was royalty or something. She could only see the side of him, but still that was enough. Then she saw it, his tail, he was unmistakable Saiyan. He was wearing what Saiyans would call 'earth clothing'. She got up and walked to the other side of the fountain. The patterned water separating them. Hiding him from view when the water spurted up in timed jets, the jets being collected in the pool circling it. He was looking at nothing, he seemed to be thinking.

She focused on the fountain. It was fairly big, but very beautiful. The jets being squirted out in the middle of it, the drops creating patterns which inevitably splattered into the shallow depths of the pool. Looking back to where she last saw him standing, she was surprised to find that he was staring right at her. That was just as a water jet interrupted her line of site and when her view of where he was standing was back, she was disappointed to find that he was gone.

Thinking it time to leave, for fear of getting wet due to the on coming rain and the enveloping darkness she made her way back home. Back to her stepfather. Shivering slightly at the thought. Before her mother had died, he was ok, only a little abusive and only sometimes. It was like she didn't even exist when she was in his presence. When her mother passed, all of his attention was turned to her. His abusing became more and more over the months and she would never forget the first time he had hit her. Then it just continued from there. His beatings worse and worse each time and for no apparent reason.

She vaguely wondered why her mother had married a bastard like him. Why? Also another depressing thing that came with her mothers death was that she had little hope of ever finding out who her real father was. Wrapping her arms around herself she quickly made it home and making it into her room without being detected, she put all thoughts of the stranger at the park to the back of her mind.

There was still hope for her...this was just the beginning of the end. Next year would be different for her - in many ways...


	2. Starting

**Broken World**

**Chapter 2: Starting**

_The school that I would be attending is named HuSa High. Abbreviated form of 'human saiyan'. Most probably named that to keep it neutral, but it was really for the rich humans and saiyans. I feel like a part of me is being re-lit, I am going to a new school. This is a new start for me in many ways. Maybe I can put my mother's death to the back of my head and occupy it with school and work. A distraction from the pain. All I know now is that I am starting and I have to keep it from my stepfather. It will be risky, not that that is a change everything about him is risky. Not to mention quite hard keeping him from not noticing that I am going to a new school, but this is for my mother and I am sure I can pull it off._

* * *

Bulma was as silent as ever. It was early in the morning and she was sneaking out yet again. This time to get her school uniform and her books. It was after all the day before school started, it was now or never. Sighing in relief because she had finally made it out of the apartment, she quietly closed the door behind her. Feeling a little bit of anxiety because she doubted she would be back before her stepfather woke up. She made her way down the stairs, not once looking back.

The school was massive to put it in the simplest ways. She felt like an ant. Though, due to the sign, she could clearly make out the direction of the administrative office, book and clothing shop. She had stopped by the bank just before this. What a jaw dropper. The money that was in that account - she couldn't help but smile. That would definitely carry her through her schooling carrier, including buying the uniform.

Making her way to the administrative office first, she wasn't exactly sure what to do. When she had said her name, to her surprise, she was already registered. Obviously her mother had organized everything. She didn't even have to worry about paying school fees - it was taken directly from her account. Her account. She had never owned anything as important in her lifetime as this. Her mother trusted her and that made her feel special.

The secretary told her to come back just before school to collect her class timetable. She also gave Bulma a pink slip and a blue slip, one was for the books and the other for the uniform. She took her time walking to the bookstore. Paying attention to her surroundings. There were a few other, most probably, new students milling around. Evidently also starting here. The decorative means done in an old fashioned style. Giving it a musty feel. With the old looking oak wood walls and surfaces. Deep maroon carpeted floors. Random chairs, bookshelves and trophy cases. Many plaques up on the walls for some or other person, also done in a dark brown wood. She momentarily wondering what the rest of the school looked like considering this was the office part of the school.

Finally making it to the bookstore she immediately handed over the pink slip. The book clerk disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a pile of textbooks and notebooks. How was she going to carry all of this? There must have been about 20 or so books. As if on cue the clerk pulled out a sort of gyms bag. Stacking the books neatly in. She said thanks and made her way to the clothing store.

Her jaw dropped wide open for the second time that day. The girls school uniform was... different, ver different. It consisted of black dress pants that flared slightly at the bottom. They were tight at the hips and were very low. A white shirt, with three-quarter sleeves accompanied this. She shirt had a long collar and she knew why once she saw the jacket. It was a black formal jacket with one button in roughly about the middle. The collar was long so you could over flap the jacket. Giving a professional look. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged when she saw the shoes, to be more true boots. They were stilettos and pointed at the end. Going to just below the knee, for reasons unbeknownst to Bulma because they went under the pants. Whoever designed or thought up the uniform definitely had style. Well the uniform was definitely the high light of the day and eyebrow raising,

How was she ever going to fit into this lifestyle? Damned if she new. Making her way out the school with a whole lot more baggage than what she went in with, she headed towards the park that she had went to the other day. She couldn't go back to the apartment yet. Her stepfather would still be there and she needed to hide all this stuff. The park was the safest places to go at the moment.

She had just come back to the apartment and hidden her stuff when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. Not a good sign. She had spent nearly the whole day at the park looking through all her textbooks. Her door was flung open and he stood there looking really anger. A feeling of dread rose from the pit of her stomach. She was not feeling to good about this at all. Scared out of her wits at what he would do to her, what he was capable of doing.

He immediately grabbed for her hair. Violently throwing her against the wall. Her whole body felt bruised.

"Where were you the whole day?" He shouted the question, making her withdraw from him. By this time she had sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest for protection.

"I..I had to go get some school stuff." Not exactly the truth, but that would do.

"I don't care what you had to do." He said cruelly pulling her up. She whimpered involuntarily.

"No you don't." Bulma whispered.

"Oh, now you are back chatting are you?" He growled. Shoving her hard against the wall. This was starting to hurt real bad.

"I'm...I'm sorry, just please let go please." She furiously hated doing it but she had to beg.

"Yes, beg you bitch." He said laughing evilly. He threw her down and then promptly left slamming her door so hard it made her ears ring.

She couldn't help it, she started crying. Crying for everything. Her mother, her life, her weakness, her vulnerability, but most of all because she hurt. Her heart hurt.

Pulling herself up slowly. The tears still trickling down her cheeks and her silent sobs she got into bed. Crying herself into a dreamless sleep...


	3. First Day

**Broken World**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

_I was made to come to this mud ball called Earth. My pathetic father wanting me to get a better education, far better than what I would receive on my home planet. Now I am here for a year. The end of the year would mark my completion of my education. I am prince of all Saiyans, but I was made to come here by my weakling father. If it were my choice, I would be light years away from here. Millions of light years. It infuriates me, it degrades me. My strength is tenfold of that of my father, even more. I can't wait for the day when I become King, ruler. I like the title. It was made for me. King Vegeta ruler of Vegeta-sei._

* * *

Vegeta stood in front of his new school. He snorted in the most unprincely manner. He was wearing an earth uniform. How ridiculous. Black pants, a belt, white shirt, deep maroon tie and a black jacket. 1He also wore a leather band around hisright wrist which clipped on. The jacket was slung over his shoulder, his one hand gripping it, while the other hand was shoved deep into his pants pocket.

He had to find his way to the administrative office to receive his timetable. What stupid terms these earthlings have. He sighed giving the distinct impression of irritation. His father was going to pay for this, in one way or the other.

He saw her. The girl from the park. She was making her way into the building. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and she seemed to know where she was going. She looked somewhat awkward in her uniform. Reasons unknown. He followed her, the prince of all Saiyans never followed anyone, but under the circumstances of directionally challenged he had no other choice. Another infuriation to add to his growing list. Stupid earthlings. She was definitely an earthling her long blue hair, which was currently in a neat ponytail, gave it away. All saiyans had dark colorings, it was their trademark. It was what defined them. He knew that other saiyans went to this school, he just had not seen any yet. Giving him the suspicion that this school was human dominated.

He was still following her. He was becoming weary of this, being here on this mud ball of a planet, going to this school, being surrounded by these weaklings screamed weariness.

She stopped at what he instantly knew must be administrative office. He walked up behind her listening. Waiting. Human customs and cultures were strange. Everything fascinated him but angered him at the same time. He heard her give her name.

"Bulma Harper" 2

She was handed a piece of crisp white paper. Interesting. It looked like she was also here to receive her timetable. She turned around nearly walking straight into him. He hadn't noticed he was standing that close behind her.

"Sorry"

She looked up at him. He saw the recognition flash in her eyes. Her eyes... a whole universe of their own. He smirked at her. That trademark smirk.

"Watch where you are going human"

It surprised him when he saw the recognition change into anger. She left without saying one word. Didn't she know who he was? Nobody stared at him the way she did. Nobody. He was going to go after her, but was interrupted by the annoying voice of the secretary. Was everything on this planet annoying? He was beginning to think so.

"What can I do for you sir"

"My timetable"

"Name please"

"Vegeta Ouji"

The secretary's eyes widened a fraction. Obviously she knew who he was. The name brought fear but respect to those who heard it. Except for the blue haired human. But that would soon change.

He was instantly handed his timetable, also on a crisp white piece of paper. Again the secretary spoke. Things were getting annoying by the second.

"The girl that was here before, the one with the blue hair, her timetable is the same as yours. So if you have a problem finding your way to classes just locate her."

He left the administrative office with out even giving a sign that he heard what the secretary had said. She was inferior, he did not have to answer to her. He had heard her though, loud and clear. What a coincidence. His classes were the same as hers.

While he was stuck here for a while on this planet. A whole three hundred and sixty- five days, which he was counting down with much impatience. Three hundred and forty - five still to go. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun. His fun included messing with these low rank humans.

The first thing he noticed was that she didn't fit in at all. The stares she received especially from the girls would make any sane person cower. Not her though. Which deemed it strange. But what intrigued him the most was the Saiyan girls. The way they would stare at her especially if he sat in a close vicinity of this blue haired girl. These Saiyan girls were noble of stature or of a high rank in the saiyan society. Even though they were of the same race as him and of the same culture, he did not associate himself with them. With the Saiyan males it was the same, no association what so ever.

Personally he didn't understand the stares. Sure this 'Bulma' was beauty. Her exotic looks making her attractive. That's when the realization hit. Her beauty out did that of every girl in his classes. Every girl in this school. Maybe that is what irked them.

Why were the Saiyan girls acting this way? Their behavior was strange. Was it the fact that they had the Saiyan prince in their mists. Did they know that this human was oblivious to who he was? Were they jealous?

This was confirmed at the end of that school day. Day twenty on this world to be precise. He was walking down the corridor, by himself which was the norm. People knew that he did not want to be their friend, that he did not want to be talked to and that it would be in there best interest to stay the hell away from him. He had made this quite clear to everyone that was in the cafeteria that day when the poor human soul belonging to a girl had asked if she might sit with him. He had put it straightforward. His words: Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Site. From then on practically everyone knew what had happened, thanks to word of mouth.

As for the confirmation. He heard raised voices down a corridor that was joined to the one he was currently walking in. If it was a brawl, he wanted to part of it. The need for a fight raging in his blood. He would be breaking a law too. 3 Which made it more appealing.

He was surprised again and by the same person. It was the girl again. Three saiyan females surrounded her. It looked to be a pretty heated discussion. This day wasn't turning out too bad, he was actually getting some entertainment. He watched and all of them were oblivious to the fifth presence. Being him.

He knew things had got out of hand when the human was shoved against the wall hard, he knew this because he heard her body connect with the wall and he was standing at a distance. He had pride and honor and the three Saiyan females over powered her easily and everyone knew this. Saiyans were known for their pride, it was part of their culture, their way of living. Right now those three girls were disrespecting their heritage and he would make them feel ashamed. This was the right time for him to step in.

* * *

1)For those of you that watch The O.C and have seen the wrist band that Ben Mckenzie wears then you will have a better understanding of what Vegeta's looks like.

2) She has her stepfathers surname.

3) Saiyans are not allowed to fight or train in public view due to them being stronger. They are however allowed secure training rooms situated in their living space/house.

Unprincely is not a word, but I hope you know what i meant.


	4. Encounter

**Broken World**

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

_My first day of school sucked. I cannot put it any other way. What is ironic is I don't even want to be here. These Saiyans are such hostile beings. I encountered a few during the course of the school day, mostly Saiyan girls. Lets just say they are not people you want to mess with. What is infuriating though is that they act like they own the place... like they own you. I noticed the Saiyan from the park sat close to me in some classes and it was as if the Saiyan girls went crazy. The glares I received... their behavior reminds me slightly of my stepfather's and it's chilling._

* * *

Bulma walked down the corridor, not quite ready to go home and face the inevitable abuse. The only thing she did enjoy about this school was that she got a sense of freedom and liberty. Her stepfather knew nothing about what she was really doing and although it was a dangerous game she was playing, she was enjoying every second of it. Knowing she was defying him was exhilarating.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded from behind her. She stopped walking down the corridor and slowly turned. 'Just great'. Three Saiyans were standing there smirking. Saiyan women. She felt dread wash over her. She wasn't scared though, it's not like she hadn't been beaten before. They were intimidating and it was three against one, not that she even stood a chance if it were one on one.

They surrounded her before she could even blink. They advanced on her and all she could do was back up until she hit the wall.

"Stay away from him, you weakling!" The middle Saiyan said, obviously being the leader of the trio.

"Stay away from who?" Her voice was calm…she was calm now. Yes, Saiyans were frightening, but she wasn't scared and that was her advantage.

"We see him watching you, though I don't know what he sees in such a pathetic useless creature," The other two girls sniggered at that comment. "But it's not just him, it's all the males. Look at you, flaunting around here with your blue hair and acting as if you don't know that you are being lusted after."

Bulma just rolled her eyes, but this was her first mistake.

"Don't disrespect me you bitch!" She was then shoved, shoved so hard into the wall. For a split second everything was quiet calm and serene but that moment ended when a jagged pain buzzed through her whole body. She let out a small cry and dropped to her knees, her head bent over while her one arm kept her up while the other clutched her stomach.

"That is enough!" Bulma didn't look up, but she could hear the three Saiyan girls gasp. She was surprised when they dropped to the ground too. Were they...bowing!

"My Prince..." The girl that had spoken to Vegeta started, but whatever she was going to say no one would ever know because she was cut off.

"Don't speak you wench. You are an embarrassment to all Saiyans, now get out of here before I lose control."

Those Saiyan girls left so fast it wasn't even funny. Vegeta turned to watch their retreating forms. When he turned back around his smirk was wiped off his face when he saw the human walking away.

He could tell she was hurting, by the way she walked and the fact that she was still clutching her stomach. Human's weakness was their downfall. They could be overpowered so easily. He followed closely after her, a little insulted that he didn't get at least a thank you. He saved her ass; the least she could do was acknowledge him.

H grabbed her arm when he was close enough, not to hard, but lightly enough to stop her. He turned her around and the look on her face surprised him. It was mixture of fear and confusion.

"Don't touch me" Bulma weakly whispered. She pulled back, not once looking him in the eye.

"Why do you fear me?" Vegeta asked, he was genuinely curious, but he wouldn't let it be discovered. He was taken aback when she looked him directly in the eye.

"It's not you that I fear, it's what you can do to me that I am afraid of…" She left the sentence hanging… and it was as if it had a hidden meaning.

She started walking away from him, silently begging him not to follow her.

"Wait!"

Bulma stopped, but didn't turn. Vegeta wasn't exactly sure why he had said wait, thinking fast he continued.

"Do you need a ride home?" Considering he didn't know what to say, that was the best thing he could come up with.

Bulma turned her head slightly so she could see him. Looking at his eyes she could tell he wouldn't pull anything funny IF she did accept, if he was really the Prince of all Saiyans he wouldn't disgrace his people. By the way she was thinking, Bulma could tell she didn't really trust the opposite sex… but who could really blame her. Of all her years of living… there hadn't really been a male figure in her life that she could look up to. Now with her stepfather abusing her, she hardly trusted anyone anymore. No one could help her.

He seemed to be waiting intently for her answer and Bulma realized she had stayed silently watching him for quite some time.

"Uh, no thanks." She quickly, well as quickly as she could manage, walked out of the school building. Walking in the general direction of her apartment once she got outside. It felt unfamiliar that a stranger had been nice to her, never mind a male, she wasn't used to it, maybe she never would. He had saved her in a way and now she felt a little guilty about not saying thank you.

She shrugged her bag up, bringing it into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. She had forgotten that she even had a bag in the events that had previously occurred. She continued walking, although she was having some difficulty because of her stiletto boots.

She decided she would stop by the park, which was located quite near to the school. She was still a little shaken and she needed to reclaim herself before having to face her stepfather.

A black hover car with no roof pulled up next to her and slowed down to the speed she was walking at.

"Get in." It was more like command, like she didn't have a choice. She already knew who it was, the 'Prince'. She stopped walking and he stopped his car. She was hurting, although she knew she would be able to handle it, but she needed to thank him. Without really thinking about it she got in. He smirked. She took her bag off; her back was hurting more than she realized… the bag made it more uncomfortable for her while she was sitting.

She didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened around him. Yes, she was still cautious and always aware, but she felt peculiarly comfortable around him. This confused her.

"Direct me." She gave him directions to her stepfather's apartment. He seemed so laid back while driving… then a thought occurred to her.

"How come you are allowed to drive, laws say you have to be eighteen to drive."

"Well there are always advantages about being a Prince." He sneered again. "People hear the word 'Prince' and 'Saiyan' and then they bend to your every will… except maybe for you." He glanced at her for a second, but then turned his attention straight ahead again.

"Well I only found out you were the Saiyan Prince today, though that doesn't mean I will bend to your every will now." Bulma used his words against him.

"You are so different from every other earthling I have been in contact with."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, no it isn't."

They were silent after that, until they arrived at her apartment.

"This is where you live?" There was a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, third floor…thanks for the ride…" She got out slowly. "… and thanks for helping me back there."

He looked at her with no emotion on his face, nothing.

"I'll see you around… woman." With that said he drove off… little did they both know her bag was still in the car.

Bulma sighed. She had thought that he was strong, mean and selfish, like she had heard all through the day. Overhearing people talking about a 'Prince' being in their midst. It was said that he cared for nothing but becoming stronger, but his father had forced him to come here. Maybe there was more to him that everyone thought, he just hadn't shown anyone.

Bulma unlocked the apartment door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Where the fuck have you been, you whore."

Before she knew what had happened she was pulled back and shoved onto the living room couch…


	5. Darkness Consumes

**Broken World**

**Chapter 5: Darkness** **Consumes**

_It took me two blocks to finally realize that she had left her schoolbag in my car. Now I, being the Prince of all Saiyans, should have reprimanded myself when I contemplated turning my car around and going to give her bag back to her. I shouldn't have even considered returning it until she asked, maybe even begged, for me to give it back. But now here I am, turning my hover car around to go and return what rightfully is hers. I would be seeing her again sooner than I expected… which is an additional benefit to her leaving her bag behind. It would be difficult though; all I know is that she lives on the third floor of that disgusting apartment complex._

* * *

The words: "Where the fuck have you been whore." Were still ringing inside of Bulma's head as she was thoughtlessly flung onto the living room couch. She subconsciously already knew who it was, even though she could hardly see through the darkness surrounding her. Who else would treat her like this? Like she was nothing, like no one cared for her in this world. Her mother had cared, but she was gone now... forever.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" His harsh voice stung her ears as she huddled on the couch trying to inch away from him.

"I…"

"Speak louder you useless piece of shit."

Bulma didn't know what happened to her in that moment, but everything just intertwined and she wanted to fight back. She wanted to make him stop what he was doing to her body and her mind.

"You have no right to treat a woman like this, you sick bastard." She said it calmly but loud enough for him to hear. He looked slightly taken aback, but considering that this was the first time she had ever spoken back and defended herself, she wasn't really surprised.

"You dare to talk back at me! You are no woman, but I will show you what one really is."

He advanced on her, a sickening expression on his face, one that she would never forget.

Vegeta stopped outside the apartment complex, but made no move to exit the car just yet. What was he thinking? What was happening to him? Before, on Vegeta-sei, he would have never thought of helping someone or doing something for anyone. Earth life was so different from his culture and his normal way of living. And then he had seen her, at the human park. Everything, his whole perspective on life, changed because of her and he hardly knew her! Something was different about her. Her aura was unique. He couldn't explain it in words.

Finally making a decision, he got out of the car. Taking the bag with him, he made his way to the entrance doors of the building. She had said third floor, so he made his way to the elevator, swiftly pressing the '3' button and stepping back as the elevator doors closed. These 'elevator' things were so damn slow. He was slightly relieved, though his facial expression and body stature showed nothing, when he heard a ding followed by the elevator doors sliding open… slowly.

A long hallway confronted him, doors lining the walls on each side. Now he had to find which door belonged to her. He walked slowly forward, finding it strange that he just knew he would find her.

Bulma tried to get out of reach of his hands but it was no use. He had been so close already so it had been easy for him to grab onto her. She cried out when he gripped her arm too tightly. He pulled her up and pushed her hard against the apartment door. She was facing the door, her back towards him. He was holding both of her hands behind her back.

"I know you have done this before you whore, so don't act so innocent." He whispered it into her ear huskily and she started crying. He had taken almost everything from her… everything. He wasn't going to take anymore. She tried kicking him, but then he just applied pressure onto her body using his. He turned her around and Bulma was horrified, her eyes going wide, when she figured out what he was planning to do. He was undressing her. He basically ripped the clothing off of her and before she even knew what had happened, hysteria and shock already having taken over, she was only in her underwear. No, he wasn't going to do this. He turned her around again, holding her hands above head with his one hand while his other ran slowly down the side of her body.

She started wriggling trying to free her hands.

"If you just co-operated, you would be enjoying this right now."

He had become careless and had loosed his grip on her hands. She started pounding on the door.

"Somebody help me! Help me!" She screamed for all she was worth.

"Shut up!" He shoved her hard against the door, she tried opening it after that but he just slammed it shut.

He then grabbed her around the stomach and picked her up. She tried kicking and punching him, but it was no use, nothing was working and through her tears of weakness and agony she came to the realization that she was helpless against him. He overpowered her and now he was going to take her virginity without a thought, like the cruel monster he was.

He threw her, once again, onto the living room couch. He was immediately on top of her. His weight was hurting her and making it hard to breath. His hands were all over her body, in places that they shouldn't be. He lifted himself and put one knee between her thighs, stopping briefly to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants.

"Help me!" She screamed once again. This only earned her a backhand. She lifted her hand in defense and drew blood from his cheek by scratching him. He roughly shoved his knee harder in between her. He hadn't managed to take off his pants yet, only being able to unbutton them.

"I told you to shut up." He hit her again and again.

He stopped abruptly when the door pounded against the wall, having been forced opened roughly.

"Get off of her now." A cold menacing voice rang through the apartment.

Her stepfather got off of her and turned towards the door. She finally caught a glimpse of who had stopped her stepfather from doing the unthinkable. It was Vegeta.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her stepfather asked, anger and outrage obvious in his tone.

Vegeta made eye contact with her and held her gaze. It made her feel safe. It was as if it was only the two of them in their own little world.

"Are you even listening to me? I said. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." Her stepfather asked again.

"I will be someone you wished you never had the opportunity to meet." Vegeta replied coolly, his gaze not on her anymore. Bulma noticed that there seemed to be a dark aura around him. Vegeta advanced towards her abuser, gripping his neck tightly, while continuing forward so as to shove him hard against the wall while still choking him.

Bulma couldn't watch anymore, she was so very scared and shocked beyond words. She weakly jumped over the side of the couch, sitting on the floor and using the back of the couch as support for her emotionally and physically drained body. She hugged her knees to her burying her head into them, crying for all she was worth. What had just happened to her was sick and frightening, but was most frightening is that she had no one out there, no one to help her and no where to go…


	6. Holding Sleep

**Broken World **

**Chapter 6: Holding Sleep**

_How could someone even consider overpowering a weak woman against her will? This is one of the reasons why I hate this planet, men have no respect for their woman and woman are put in situations where they are unable to do anything or fight back. No matter though, I am going to make this bastard pay for even thinking about touching such a beautiful creature so wrongly and against her will…making her scream for help. Heh, he won't be able to scream once I am finshed with him._

* * *

Bulma couldn't take it anymore and she just wanted to get away from here, away from this pain. She couldn't watch what Vegeta was doing to her stepfather, even if she might have received pleasure watching him get beaten. She could hear sounds, moans of pain, groaning and it seemed as if Vegeta was hurling him into every available surface.

Vegeta picked the filthy human up off the ground. Ah, it seems as if he had broken his nose, since blood was pouring out of it like there was no tomorrow. Good, he deserved every pain he received and just maybe there would be no tomorrow for this bastard. Vegeta punched his nose again, making sure he could cause as much pain possible.

He wanted to go on and beat the living shit out of Bulma's abuser. But, she was still here and he could tell by her aura that she was hurting, emotionally. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was and so he dropped the "man" he was holding, if you could even call him that, into a dark corner of the apartment. He would suffer from the pain.

Vegeta slowly made his way over to the couch where she was situated. He crouched down in front of her. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her face buried in them, he could hear that she was crying. Lightly he touched her arm and immediately she shrunk back, her head snapped up and he could identify the pure terror in her eyes.

"Do not fear me woman." He said it gently, meaning it. He could see that she relaxed a little; she turned her gaze away from him. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and he lifted his finger and wiped it away, her eyes closed when he touched her cheek, not out of fear though… out of something else that he couldn't guess.

"Wait here." He slowly got up and then at once started looking for her room, once he found it he looked through her closet. Finding what he needed, a black coat, he made his way over to her again. As before, he crouched in front of her.

"You are coming with me." She just nodded and when he moved to cover her with the black coat she obliged. What Bulma didn't expect though was him gently picking her up. After this action he made his way out of the apartment without delay.

Bulma without thinking wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and buried her face in his neck. This is what she needed and it comforted her at least for that moment. She wouldn't look back and if she had a choice she would never step foot in that memory filled apartment again. Soon she was being lowered into the passenger side of Vegeta's vehicle. He made his way around and climbed in. He just sat there as if he wanted to tell her something, but then it seemed he decided not to.

What could he say to someone that just experienced something like that? He wouldn't talk, but he wouldn't leave her in silence either, and so starting up his car, he also turned on "What Is It To Burn" by a human group called Finch. He began driving in the direction where he lived, and looking over to her, she was just staring out the window. Her eyes were blank, something he wished he would never have to see again, her eyes were what defined her and showed what she was feeling as he had noticed before. It seemed as if she was listening to the music, trying to overcome what was going through and what had just happened to her.

_She burns_

_Today's on fire  
The sky is bleeding above me, and I am blistered  
I walk these lines of blasphemy, every day  
And still:_

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her  
She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn_

_I feel diseased  
Is there no sympathy from the sun?  
The sky's still fire  
But I am safe in here, from the world outside_

_So tell me  
What's the price to pay for glory?_

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her  
She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn_

_Today is fire, and she burns  
Today is fire, and she burns  
She burns  
She burns  
She burns  
She burns  
She burns  
She burns_

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her  
She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn._

Before he even realized it they had arrived at his living quarters. Bulma, who was already looking out the window, took in the sight of a huge white double story building and she would later find out that Vegeta had the whole top floor to himself. He once again gently picked her up, out of the passenger seat and into his comforting arms. He walked up the grand staircase in the front of the building and into the entrance hall. Bulma would have been in awe of the beauty this building held if she hadn't been consumed in her thoughts and how disgusting she felt… yes, she felt dirty now… _his _hands had been all over her.

There was a set of staircases winding down to the floor of the entrance hall. He walked up the left side and then came to two huge wooden doors. There were two men standing at each side, it seemed as if they were guards.

"Nappa, Radditz" Vegeta nodded at the two of them in greeting. They had quizzical looks on their faces, but said nothing and just nodded back before assisting Vegeta by opening the doors, since he was holding Bulma.

It was still light inside, Bulma noted once they entered his apartment. This lightness was due to the fact that to one side of the apartment, instead of a wall there was just glass. It was huge inside, no doubt fit for a prince and so the glass wall was quite long and wide.

He took her to a room off to the side and placed her on the bed.

"My room is right next to yours if you need anything, you know where to find me" Vegeta thought it was best to just leave her alone now. It was what she needed, whether she knew it or not.

He stopped at the door before leaving. He turned to her; she was just looking at her hands.

"Woman." She didn't lift her head to look at him, but he knew she heard him.

"Look at me." She hesitantly lifted her gaze to lock her eyes on his own.

"You are safe here…Bulma." Tears formed again in her eyes, but he didn't think it was out of pain. She needed reassurance, to be safe and not worry. He supplied that for her by simply stating it.

He left her to her own after that, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to his room, wondering what she was doing now. He lay back on his bed, listening and thinking. After a while he could hear she was moving around inside there and a while later he heard the shower being turned on. Good, she was adapting and feeling more comfortable.

Bulma climbed into the shower and she let the hot water run over her. It felt good, that she could admit. She wasn't crying anymore, she had forced herself not to because she wouldn't cry anymore because of him. He had hurt her enough and she would not suffer anymore. After feeling a little better, she turned off the shower and climbed out. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and went in search of clothing, at least some to sleep in. The room she was in was beautiful but also plain at the same time. The color scheme was navy blue and white. The curtains were made out of a dark navy silky looking material. There was a double bed, the covers and pillows either a navy blue or white color. Cupboards lined the wall and there was also a chest of drawers off to the one side. She made her way over to that, the carpets soft under her bare feet. She found what she needed. A huge white t-shirt big enough to cover everything and more, and white socks. She put these on going back to the bathroom to hang up the towel; thereafter she climbed into the bed. It was soft and in a way it relaxed her.

It was dark and she didn't know what the time was. She had fallen into a restless sleep but then had jolted awake, her mind had replayed everything that she had wanted to forget in her vulnerable sleep. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face from the sweat and her breathing was hard, her chest rising and falling quickly while she was trying to gasp in air.

Not even thinking she opened her bedroom door and went over to Vegeta's, not even knocking before entering. She stood in the open doorway, the door handle still in her hand. Her eyes fell upon his figure; he was wearing black sweat pants and nothing else. He was standing by the window the moonlight falling upon his well-sculpted chest. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Vegeta, I can't…" She was going to tell him, that she couldn't do this and that she couldn't handle everything. But he appeared before her and took her over to his bed. Maybe he already knew, maybe he didn't. But by looking at him she knew he could at least fathom some of what she was going through.

He was beside her in the bed and he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. A gesture that made her feel secure next to him.

"Sleep" He whispered to her. She moved her arm over his chest so that she too would be holding him while he held her.

She slept.


	7. Waking Up

**Broken World**

**Chapter 7: Waking Up**

_Who would have imagined that a Saiyan Prince would feel so right holding a mere human while she slept. But it is the truth, having her in my arms, is what I want… I hardly know her and yet this is what I feel? I am not supposed to feel anything like this. These emotions are for the weak, but I feel them so strongly. Does she even feel the same? Considering what she went through, I expect that she would never feel comfortable around any male for quite some time. She came to me though, and she hadn't hesitated or flinched away._

* * *

Vegeta lay there, not sleeping at all through the night. He could tell it was early morning by the faint orange hue that splashed the skies.

He had held her all this time. She had been unmoving from his grasp in her agitated sleep. He had watched her constantly after she had fallen asleep. At first it seemed as if she was at peace and was getting rest, but it changed sometime late during the night, her facial expression had tensed and by the way she sometimes jolted in her sleep, he could tell her mind wouldn't let her rest any longer and was now repeatedly going through what had happened.

This made him instinctively hold her tighter and he soothingly caressed her lower back. This seemed to calm her almost immediately. Her arm was still draped over his chest, having tightened its grip when she had been dreaming. Now it was lower, her hands were so soft…

Bulma woke up to the warm sun tickling her face. Opening her eyes, she woke up to an empty bed in a strange room. Strangely, she wasn't scared, and when her senses finally came back to her, she realized why. She was in Vegeta's room, in Vegeta's bed. Where was he? Looking over at a clock standing on the bedside table, it read a little past one. Her eyes widened. She had missed school and there was no point in going now because it would be ending in an hour anyway. (School times are from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon.)

Thinking about it Bulma knew even if she had woken up on time, she wouldn't have been able to face school. Maybe it was a good thing that Vegeta let her sleep in.

She swung her legs off the bed and slowly got up. She was feeling much better; there was no doubt about that. She remembered that she had started dreaming about what had happened again, but it was short lived. That baffled her.

She didn't have any other clothes with her, so she just stayed in what she was wearing and made her way over to the kitchen. There were two huge fridges, and upon opening they were filled to the max with all kinds of food. She had heard that Saiyans ate a lot… but wow.

She took some vanilla flavored yogurt out and an apple. Finding a spoon in one of the drawers she sat and the counter and dug into the yogurt. It tasted good considering she hadn't eaten for quite some time.

She thought about where she would go from here now and what she would do. Sure, what had happened yesterday had affected her greatly. But it hadn't gone far enough to damage her for life. Vegeta had come in time to stop that. She was stronger than she looked and in time she would get past what had happened and how he had touched her. She would focus on the fact that he was the scum of the earth and that he wouldn't get to her and taunt her. Sure, she was scared, very scared, but she was strong.

The one thing that worried her though is, where could she go? She had no friends, no family anymore. She was alone in this world and thinking about that, it made her realize that no matter what she did or who she became there was no one there to support or love her like she deserved. If only her mother hadn't…

She couldn't think like that, she needed to make a plan. She always made a plan and she always survived. She would survive for her mother.

Vegeta walking in through the door jolted Bulma out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him and he slowly walked up to her, stopping at the other side of the counter.

"How are you feeling?"

"I will survive."

She finished off her yogurt and put the spoon by the sink and the empty container in the trash bin before walking back to the counter. The whole time she could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. By the time she sat back down he had taken her apple and nearly finished it.

"I have no where to go." Bulma whispered softly. Vegeta's Saiyan hearing was the only way he would have heard her.

"Family?"

"None."

Vegeta looked at her, before walking out to a balcony located near the kitchen. She followed him out there even though she was only in a t-shirt. She rested her elbows on the railing, standing close to him. They both looked out onto the city below them, remaining in silence.

"You trust me, do you not?"

Bulma looked at him but he was still looking straight ahead at the city.

"I hardly know you..."

Vegeta said nothing, he could sense she was having an inner battle with herself, trying to figure out what she felt.

"I hardly know you, yet, by just looking at you and considering everything you have done for me… I do trust you."

Vegeta smirked.

"Good, then you won't mind staying with me."

He walked back inside after stating that and she was left there with her mouth gaping. She soon followed him.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, following him to his room.

"You know exactly what I mean." Vegeta said, grabbing at the tie around his neck and opening his wardrobe. Bulma took a seat on his bed.

"You don't know me, I don't know you. Why then?"

"Look." He said turning to her.

"My father is filthy rich, I have this huge place all to myself and I hardly use it and since my days consist of going to that idiotic school and training. Why not?"

"I need to go back though." Bulma said looking at him with a hint of terror in her eyes.

He knew what she meant though. She needed to go back to that apartment.

"I can go with you."

What the hell was he thinking? He was being… nice and considerate. What was this planet doing to his Saiyan moral? What the fuck was going through his head inviting her to stay with him and telling her all these things and reasons. Now he was offering to go with her. This wasn't the real Saiyan Prince. The real Prince wouldn't give a fuck about a silly little woman.

"Okay… Do you mind taking me now then? Because he isn't normally home now and I don't feel like seeing his face ever again. I promise it will be quick; I only need a few things.

"Let me get changed then we can go. Go put that coat on or something, so that you are decently covered." Bulma blushed at that, but left his room and did what he said.

The one thing going through Vegeta's head: I am the Prince of all fucking Saiyans.

He mentally wanted to slap himself.


	8. Dance

**Broken World**

**Chapter 8: Dance**

_It has been two weeks since I began living with Vegeta. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but it isn't, it's far from it. The reason? I hardly see him. Most probably the only time I do see him is at dinner. His routine: waking up early and training, going to school, coming back from school and training, eating dinner, then training again. It also seems that his father communicates with him quite often. I like it here, for me it is a whole new experience of living, an experience where I do not have to be scared all the time. I can relax without the worry of what my stepfather might do to me, and it feels good. Vegeta went with me to get me belongings, thankfully, my stepfather had not been home. For once in my life I feel like I can discover who I am, where I belong. School is going fine for me and I can safely say that my mom would be very proud of me._

* * *

Bulma came "home" quite late for a Friday, she had gone to the library to finish off a school project, and she then had walked slowly back to the apartment, enjoying the day around her. She walked up the staircase like every other day that she had been living here and greeted Nappa and Radditz, they nodded in return and Radditz opened the door for her. She smiled lightly and stepped inside.

She was surprised to see Vegeta leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest. That was, of course, his one and only trademark stance. He was looking at her. Something must be up, because his routine would have him training now.

"Woman, I think its time we got a "social" life."

Bulma would have literally collapsed from laughing if he hadn't have looked so serious.

"You're bored?"

"What really is there to do on this mud ball?"

"Well on Friday nights, other teenagers usually go out clubbing…"

"Well then, you just picked what we are doing tonight" He smirked at her an evil, yet playful look in his eyes.

"Get ready and meet me here in thirty minutes."

For Bulma, this was definitely going to be an interesting night. She walked to her bedroom and dropped her schoolbag close to the door before making her way over to her wardrobe. What the hell was she going to wear?

She settled on a tight red halter neck top that showed off a little bit of her midriff, the neckline was low, but not too low and dark tight sandblasted jeans with a black sash in place of a belt. She wore her school boots, which were mostly covered by her jeans, which flared out at the bottom. That's what she liked about these school shoes; they were stylish and quite suitable for any outfit. (Reminder: The school shoes are stiletto boots that are pointed at the end.)

She wore her hair loose and it reached just below her shoulders, she finished her outfit off by wearing sparkly silver dangly earrings and applying a bit of mascara and lip-gloss, she was ready to go and walked out to the front door. Vegeta was already standing there and she felt butterflies in her stomach…why? Only the fact that he looked absolutely freaking hot. Wow, she sounded like an obsessed teenage girl.

He had sort of a skater look going mixed with formal is the best way he could be described. He wore skater shoes, jeans, black belt with a silver patterned buckle and a silver corded chain attached to it. This was accompanied by a white muscle t-shirt and an almost black blue shirt over, unbuttoned of course. The leather band that he wore around his left wrist was there as always. She wondered briefly for a minute if it meant anything to him.

"Ready to have some fun?" He said dryly, opening the door.

"Don't be like that, you're the one that suggested we do this in the first place!" She smirked at him.

"Well by the way you are dressed, I am having second thoughts."

"What's wrong wi…?" Bulma trailed off; there was no use in completing her sentence when the person that she was talking to was already half way down the stairs. He confused her…

How could he have been so stupid! To let something like that slip! The reason he had said it was not because he didn't like the way she looked, it was the exact opposite. He was just wary of how other males would react upon seeing her…

They arrived at the hottest club in the city a while later. Vegeta acting like a true gentleman, opening the car door for her. If she didn't know any better it would seem like they were on a date. Deep down she wished it could be that way, but she swiped the feeling away.

They could hear the music pumping from outside and it was pretty loud. She had heard that Saiyans hearing was very sensitive, so how could Vegeta stand such loud music?

He guided her through the crowd by her elbow and when the bouncer saw them, he nodded sternly and let them enter. Bulma was quite dumbfounded. There was a very long queue of people waiting to get inside but then when they arrived, they were just let in without any questions. Upon seeing her expression Vegeta explained.

"It seems that you were really the only one on this planet who didn't know who I was." She laughed at this and they made their way over to the bar, it was huge inside, different levels, colourful lights everywhere and the music so loud that when Vegeta had to talk to her he needed to lean in and almost shout in her ear. For some strange reason, she took a liking to his closeness. She liked the way he smelled, it was like a manly smell yet it was unique.

Bulma leant her elbows against the bar counter, taking in her surroundings. She liked it here, the music was awesome – it just made you want to dance. And all the different colour lights everywhere, made the place look beautiful. Watching the people dance was amazing, she wanted to be out there too, even though she hadn't really danced in her lifetime.

A guy stopped next to her.

"Dance with me." He seemed like the type of guy who was here to dance and have fun and glancing over to Vegeta he was looking at her, no emotion showing.

"Sure" She said smiling at the guy and waving to Vegeta as the other male lead her to the crowded dance floor.

Vegeta was left at the bar counter, wondering what this was all worth and what he wanted.


	9. As one

**Broken World**

**Chapter 9: As One**

_Why am I here? I don't belong in this club; I don't belong on this planet. Every fiber of my body is screaming at me, telling me that this is wrong. These people… don't know what heritage is, what culture is. They have no respect for anything, not even themselves at times. Then there is her… I have been keeping my distance, I should not associate myself with anyone and I don't… except her. She has become a friend, even though we hardly talk. It's strange, her and me. The first time I saw her, at the park, I was enchanted. You can see she is different; some people are just blinded by their own selfishness not to notice her and how different she is from the rest of us. Her beauty alone, speaks for itself. I saved her, from a fate maybe even worse than death and I didn't even know her, I still don't know her and tonight I am here with her, but not…_

* * *

Bulma was lead to the middle of the dance floor by this energetic guy. He seemed like a regular because as they walked past people he shouted his hello's and every once in a while gave some of the people, especially girls, hugs. He was already dancing to the beat while he lead her. Once they reached the middle he twirled her around then started moving to the thump of the music while casually holding her and she soon followed his rhythm. Once the song was over, he twirled her away from him then caught her again.

"You are a great dancer." He flashed her an amazing smile and she smiled back.

"Why thank you, I can say exactly the same for you." He was still holding her, but she was comfortable, he didn't seem threatening at all and he certainly did not make her feel uneasy.

"We must definitely do this again sometime, but right now, someone needs my assistance." He looked to the right and she followed his gaze. A beautiful girl with long bronze hair was standing there, an almost devilish smirk on her face, looking straight at the man in front of her. It seemed as if they knew each other.

"Thanks for the dance."

"No problem, I enjoyed it as much as you did." He grinned at her and then was off and dancing with the bronze haired girl, the next song had already begun.

She was about to walk away from the middle of the dance floor when someone caught her arm. Turning, she was surprised to see Vegeta standing there. The lights were dancing over his form, enhancing his every feature; she noticed he was already getting stares from surrounding girls.

"Care to dance?" He looked her right in the eye and with his hand gripping her arm, he slowly brought her towards him, when she was close enough, he slid the hand from her arm, down to her waist. His other hand went to her middle back.

Bulma was absolutely speechless. She just reacted to her feelings and his touch. She buried one hand in his hair at the back and then gripped his shoulder, sliding it down past his elbow.

From then on, there was no one else there except them. They moved to the beat as one. The rhythm pulsed from him to her and her to him. They were close, so close as she could feel his breath on her neck. They were moving, faster, as the beat picked up. She was grinding him as his hands touched and skimmed over her body.

In that moment, Vegeta wanted to bite her neck, but as that thought crept into his mind. He pulled away from her, the music stopped in that second.

"We need to go." He walked away from her, trusting that she would follow him. She did, very flushed and confused.

The drive home was silent. She looked at Vegeta occasionally, but in those times his face was stone cold. There was no emotion showing. Her on the other hand… thoughts were reeling through her head. What they had just done had been so… hot and passionate. It had seemed like he had surrounded her and the feelings his touches had evoked had run through her body like liquid fire.

Once they arrived back at the apartment it seemed as if he was going to go back to his routine.

"Vegeta, wait!" He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, it seemed he was impatient and wanted her to just leave him alone. She had no idea why she had stopped him, but thought fast.

"Since you wanted to go to the club, it's now my chance to pick."

"Woman, I don't have time for this."

"Vegeta, what happened to you? A few hours ago you wanted to hang out and do something tonight, and now after one dance we're home and you're most probably going off to train."

He looked at her, she could see something was bothering him by the way his jaw showed that he was grinding his teeth. He seemed to collect himself.

"Fine, what do you want to do?"


	10. Floating

**Broken World**

**Chapter 10: Floating**

_Personally, I have never just "hung out" with someone. Mainly because of two reasons. One: I have never had any friends to do it with; my mom had been my only and closest friend. Two: when I was living with my step dad, friends weren't my top priority. My top priorities were watching out for my mom and myself. That didn't seem to work out too good though. Now I'm in a dilemma, I have an impatient Saiyan standing in front of me and I have no idea what to suggest we do that will be fun and relaxing. I remember back to when my mom and I used to have fun, when my step dad was out, of course. We used to get a big bowl of popcorn, put on a good movie and make ourselves comfortable on the couch. _

_

* * *

"Well Vegeta..." _

Bulma looked at him, unsure if he would really enjoy watching a movie.

"How about watching a movie together?"

He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Fine woman, you get the food and I pick the movie."

Bulma smiled at him and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing sodas, chips and anything else that could pass as movie food. She also found some microwave popcorn.

Making her way back to lounge, Vegeta had already made himself comfortable on the couch. She dumped all the snacks on the coffee table and brought it closer to the couch before sitting next to him, planting the fairly big popcorn bowl in between them.

"So, what are we watching?"

"It's a really old collection of movies, but I like old made up crap."

Green symbols started scrolling up the television screen, the title "The Matrix" suddenly appearing. Bulma had heard of this movie before, it used to be a major hit back in the day. She was surprised he actually had copies of them, being as they were really old.

After the first movie was done, she stretched and yawned.

"My mom was either going to call me Bulma or Trinity." Bulma laughed lightly.

"I like your name, it suits you."

"If you like it then why do you always call me woman?" Vegeta just smirked at her.

"I like your name too, it suits you. I couldn't really picture you being "Bob" or "Steven"." Bulma giggled.

"Yeah, my name does suit me; it also suits my father, and my father's father and his father and his father..." Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"Ok, Vegeta I get the point." Bulma interjected, throwing popcorn at him. Some caught in his hair and when she saw this, she burst out in laughter.

"Woman..." Vegeta grabbed a handful and attempted throwing it at her, but she was already up off the couch and running, she made her way to the balcony and closed the sliding door holding it in place.

Vegeta stood on the other side of the glass, watching her. The wind slightly ruffled her blue hair; it floated around her for a brief second. She was beautiful, but he could probably never have her.

Pushing his thoughts away, he easily opened the sliding door and made his way towards her.

"Vegeta! I am sorry! Please don't do anything to me!"

"Yeah you better beg!"

"Wait! Before you do anything I have something to tell you!" Vegeta stopped, watching her carefully; she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"You... you still have popcorn if your hair." Bulma clutched her stomach, getting cramps from laughing so hard.

"You're going to pay for that." Vegeta charged at her, grabbing her then pushing off the balcony. He could tell Bulma was too shocked to even scream. He flew higher and then stopped when he was just above the clouds. Bulma had her arms securely around his neck, her face buried in his neck

"Bulma...look, and maybe I won't drop you." She lifted her head looking at him first and then at their surroundings. He could hear her take in her breath.

"Vegeta... it's beautiful..."

The full moon was in the distance, the clouds swirling just below them and the stars twinkling all around them. Vegeta was holding her tightly yet comfortably.

They stared in silence at the scenery for a few minutes, until Bulma started shivering. Vegeta then slowly descended.

He touched down on the balcony, but he didn't let go of her just yet though.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Vegeta." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Bulma made her way to the sliding door, looking back just once, seeing that he was watching her. She smiled one last time and then made her way to her room.

Vegeta stood there, and then slowly made his way to the railing. He lifted himself onto the railing, sitting so that his back was against the wall. He sat there, thinking. That's all he did lately...think... all he could do was think about_ her_...


	11. The Feeling

**Broken World**

**Chapter 11: The feeling**

_You know that feeling you get when you feel like someone is watching you? It's a gut feeling, like you just KNOW you are being watched, all your hairs prickle, you get goose bumps and your on edge. I've been getting that feeling a lot lately, especially when I walk home from school. Why would I be getting this feeling? Why now? My life has become secure, I live with an amazing person and school is going great, why would I get this feeling? I think it's just paranoia, but why should I feel paranoid? This is the safest I have felt in years. I can only think of one reason why I would be feeling this way: my stepfather. I haven't seen him once since I moved in with Vegeta, and I am relieved. But who is to say he doesn't want revenge? I never really thought about this until now, but maybe I am just overreacting.

* * *

_

It had been a week since Vegeta had literally swept her off her feet. Bulma walked down the street to the place she now called home, she could see it in the distance, the huge white building. She couldn't wait to get home, not because she was having a bad day or that she was tired. It was because of the feeling.

She inconspicuously looked behind her but there was no one there. The merciless wind swept across the ground, blowing her hair in different directions. It was one of those irritating winds; it came in long hard gusts. She hated the wind.

She sped her pace up, she was growing uneasy and anxious because of the feeling and somewhere deep inside she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. She was almost there and she relaxed a little.

Then, someone grabbed her arm.

She jumped and turned quickly to see who it was. She sighed in relief.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Bulma just ignored him and carried on walking.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Vegeta!"

"I didn't sneak up, I just merely walked up behind you, besides I have been calling for you, but you didn't hear."

"Probably because of the wind."

"What's got you so on edge anyway?"

"Doesn't matter."

Vegeta could sense her anxiety. Over the time they had shared together and had been living together, he had found that he could sense her feelings, sometimes it was hard to figure out exactly what she was feeling because she could hide it quite well, but not well enough. He always had some sort of idea; also he always knew where she was because he could sense her life force. It was weak but he could somehow always locate it. He quite liked this new development.

He watched as she looked behind her nervously.

"Are you being followed?" He too looked behind, but there was no one there.

"You shouldn't be so nervous; it's probably just some jealous fan girls of mine." This made Bulma laugh lightly.

"You always think so highly of yourself. What makes you think you have fan girls anyway?"

"Easy, the bag of love letters I receive each week." He smirked.

"You read them?" It was a direct question; as if she really wanted to know the answer... it was like she was jealous. She had stopped and now was looking at him expectedly for an answer.

Vegeta looked her straight in the eye, and then smirked.

"The little one is jealous?" Bulma huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, much like Vegeta did. Inside, though, she knew the answer to that question was yes.

"Just because I asked a question, does not mean I am jealous!"

"By the way you're acting, it sure does seem you are jealous."

"Fine Vegeta, I am jealous, I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby" She said sarcastically.

They both stood their in silence before bursting out in laughter. She loved Vegeta's laughed. It was a rare thing to hear, but really sexy. Did she just think that?

They continued walking and Vegeta finally answered her question.

"I just get Nappa or Radditz to throw them out; I have no interest in fan girls."

"Some of them could be beautiful models" Bulma contributed off-handedly.

"Yes, but power hungry whores is probably a better term for them."

Bulma smiled, what he was saying was true though, it was obvious they just wanted him for his power and money.

"What am I then?" Bulma asked. She was interested in what his answer would be.

"I hardly know you yet, even though we have been living together for quite some time."

"Same goes for you, probably all I know about you is that you're a Prince, which I had to find out the hard way, and that you like training."

"That's all you have to know."

Bulma knew from the beginning that Vegeta wouldn't be the type of person that would open up easily. She would be lucky if she found out anymore about him. They were friends yes, but they weren't at the level where they shared their secrets and pasts. She had the feeling that his past was dark, hers wasn't too bright either.

They made it home and went their separate ways. Vegeta went to train and Bulma went to study for a test she had the next day. It counted for a lot, so she didn't want to screw it up.

After she had finished studying she went looking for Vegeta, she found him in his room. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, in black sweat pants. He always slept in those.

Bulma went to sit next to him.

"Aren't you going to study for the test we have tomorrow?"

Vegeta turned his head towards her. It seemed as if he had been deep in thought and had only realized her presence now.

He had been listening to music because a new song had just started. Switchfoot - You. (Really an awesome song, especially for what's coming.)

It happened so quickly but so slowly at the same time - if that was even possible.

He lifted his hand, slowly caressing her cheek.

"Vegeta..." She whispered, he had this look in his eyes, she couldn't quite understand what it was.

He silenced her by kissing her. Bulma didn't know what to do at first, she was confused. Should she respond?

She let her feelings take over; she let her heart lead her. She put her arms around his neck, lightly stroking the back of his neck, while burying one hand in his hair. This action brought them closer and deepened their kiss. At first it was slow, but it quickly heated up. He pushed her slowly back onto the bed, his arms on each side of her. The kiss broke for a second so they could catch their breath.

He looked down at her. She was so, so beautiful. He lifted one hand to stroke the side of her cheek. She lifted her head, kissing him lightly; she then nibbled on his bottom lip. This surprised him and he smirked.

Soon they were lip locked, passionately they kissed, exploring each others bodies. Vegeta lightly caressed her, running his hands down her sides. He could feel her shiver beneath him. It wasn't out of fear, it was out of lust.

"Vegeta..." Bulma called his name for the second time, this time breathlessly.

"Yes woman" He replied before quickly resuming what he had been doing, kissing her lightly down the side of her neck.

"We should stop."

Vegeta pulled away from her. He seemed hurt but quickly composed himself.

She placed her palm on his cheek and he moved to kiss it.

"I... I just want to take it slow, the feelings that you give me are... overwhelming, but I don't want to rush things."

"That's understandably." He hadn't forgotten why she had moved in with him in the first place.

"Is it ok if I spend the night?" She looked at him almost playfully.

He smirked wickedly at her.

He advanced towards her and kissed her one last time before laying down next to her. She entwined her body with his and soon he heard her breath even out. She was asleep.

The next morning, Bulma awoke to an empty bed, much like the last time. That didn't damper her happy mood though. Vegeta would remain who he was, but now she knew he felt something for her that was more than friendship. She didn't know exactly how she felt about him, but she knew it was strong.

She got out of bed, got ready for school and grabbed a quick breakfast. Greeting Nappa and Radditz she made her way out of the building, intending to walk to school.

She was about a block away when it happened.

A car pulled up next to her driving slowly to match her pace. She didn't stop to look; she just continued walking, faster.

"Hey bitch, where do you think you are going?"

That voice... she felt the dread wash though her. She turned, already knowing who it would be...


	12. Caught Up

**Broken World**

**Chapter 12: Caught Up**

_It is weird how I can feel her, her energy, like we have a connection. Sure, I can always feel people's energies around me, but as small as hers is, it always sticks out, no matter how far away she is. It is like a weak star that shines brighter than any other star around it. What could that mean? Is this normal? Maybe it is occurring because we live together. It is also strange how her energy feels so safe and so right. I once heard a myth which started long ago. Saiyans shared the most ultimate bond if their energy's fit, if two energy's fit, those two Saiyans would spend the rest of their lives together and would die together. The bonding of two energy's happened rarely though, but is this how it started? What he shared with Bulma? I will have to consult my father on this, but he is definitely the last person that I like talking to._

* * *

Before she could even complete her turn, two men were on each side of her. They roughly grabbed her by the arms and shoved her into the car. Before she could even yell, scream or call for help, a hand covered her mouth and then she only knew darkness and the eyes of her captor.

A handsome dark figure was leaning against a grey wall near HuSa High, obviously waiting for something or maybe someone. No one would approach him though, because he was too intimidating and his stance just told you not to talk to him. Vegeta had been waiting for Bulma for over twenty minutes now, she was usually early. For some odd reason she found the need to be at school earlier than necessary. He was waiting for her because they had the first class together anyway. Where was she? He watched as a couple of girls walked past him, giggling. This was not really like her and he knew she was not inside because he could not feel her there, the first bell was going to ring any minute. If she was not here soon, she would be late.

The first thing she felt when she woke up was sore, groggy and coldness. She was sitting in a very awkward position and she had obviously been like this for a while, because her muscles had started complaining. Where was she? Bulma was curled up against a metal frame and her wrists were tied to it. Her shoulders and neck were not happy with this and her wrists were paining because the binding was way too tight. She started examining the rest of the room and a trickle of fear crept down her spine when she realized where she was and who had taken her here. Reality had hit her.

Vegeta sighed. He hated waiting and the one time he actually does wait, the woman does not show up. He wondered if she had stayed at home. Why would she though? She seemed fine last night and she had studied for the test that they had today, so why had she not showed up? She was always so strict with herself when it came to tests. Knowing her, if she had a test and were, let's say, in hospital, she would probably beat the hospital staff with a wheelchair if they did not let her go. Vegeta smirked at the image. After a couple more minutes of waiting, he took a deep breath and focused on her energy. It took a while to locate her tiny energy and for some reason it was weaker than usual. He did not like what he was feeling. It felt like her energy was in a deep sleep but at the same time it was slowly lifting from it. Vegeta focused harder and all of a sudden her energy spiked and her feelings ran through him like an electric bolt, and he knew exactly what she was feeling… fear.

Bulma looked around and she could feel the dread forming in her stomach. She was in her old room. She could never forget this place, the only difference now was that it was bare, except for the metal frame of the bed, and cold. The warmth of her mother and all the memories were no longer in this room. She tugged at the bindings around her wrists, but they only dug deeper into her. Her wrists were raw. She wanted to cry… she had left this place, but had only ended up back here. Back to the pain and the hurt. She was also scared, extremely scared, and this time she was in an even more vulnerable position. What did he want from her?


	13. The Deal

**Broken World**

**Chapter 13: The Deal**

_I will always cherish the memories I have of my mother. She had been such a vibrant spirit. She had always been fun-loving, happy and warm when she was around me. My mother made me believe that anything was possible. Most of all though, she always made my fears disappear. That is what I miss the most about her. When she was around, I just knew I had all the love and support in the world. I need my memories of her, because they are one of the good things I have that no one can ever take away from me. They would always be mine. Even when my stepfather was in the picture, she had been so strong… such a huge role model for me because no matter what was happening to her, she always put it aside when she was with me. She had been so caring and so protective… that is why I had to leave my stepfather so that I could leave all the bad memories behind and just keep the good ones__._

Vegeta's first thought was to go back to the house. What the hell was going on? Where was she and what was happening to her? He made his way home in no time, basically racing up the stairs. He stopped when he reached Nappa and Raditz at his door. They would definitely know more than what he did at this stage.

"Is she inside?" His guards did not have to ask who this "she" was.

"No, sir."

"Then where is she?" The tone of his voice on the brink of fury.

"Last we saw, she was heading to school, sir."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir, she was carrying her school bag."

"When did she leave?"

"About forty-five minutes ago, sir."

"She is not at school and I know she is in danger." Vegeta tried to focus and think.

"How do you know this, sir?"

"It does not matter, do you know her energy signal?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then start looking."

Nappa and Radditz did not need to be told twice. They were out on the streets in sixty seconds, looking for Bulma's energy signal for all they were worth, they even split up to cover more ground faster. Neither of them wanted to face an angry Prince when they returned.

Vegeta went inside and started pacing. So many thoughts were running through his head. He went out to the balcony. He rested his body against the railings and tried to clear his head. He was gazing down the street towards their school. The sky had turned slightly gray and storm clouds were swirling in the distance. Bulma should have walked that way this morning. He kept staring. Then he noticed something… it looked like a bundle on the side of the pavement. What was that?

Bulma kept looking around and pulling at the bindings. She had to get out of here! It was possible that her life depended on her escaping. Why did she have to be back in this place? What did she do to deserve this torture? She shivered slightly, the coldness finally reaching her bones. The coldness represented this place perfectly, this place only held bad memories and fear in her mind. She stopped pulling at the bindings when she felt blood trickling down her wrists. Now what? She knew escape was inevitable. She jumped when the door suddenly slammed open, the sound echoing around the room, and a male figure walked in.

Vegeta walked towards the bundle and recognition washed over him as he came closer. This was Bulma's school bag. But where was Bulma? He knew it was unlikely that she was hurt because there was no sign of blood or of a struggle, but what happened after she dropped her school bag. He knew something definitely was wrong. He just could not figure out what! Was she in serious danger? Someone must have forced her to go with them… Vegeta already suspected who it was. It was the only thing that made sense.

Bulma felt the fear creep through her body and radiate from it when she saw who it was. She was looking up at the man she hated the most.

"Well, hello whore."

Bulma did not reply, she just watched him carefully and fearfully.

"You should see yourself now, you look like a mess. Where is your big bad boyfriend to protect you now?"

"Leave him out of this!" Bulma cried.

"What do you want from me and why are you doing this? You have no right!" She screamed. She received a slap across the face in return. Her step father crouched in front of her and held her jaw tightly, making her look at him.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch and listen carefully." He waited until her crying subsided.

"I want you to call your boyfriend and tell him to drop a gym bag with one hundred thousand Saiyan money at the park in 30 minutes. I also want you to tell him that if he does not obey or if he tries to "rescue" you, he will never see you alive again. Tell him to come alone as well. Do you understand?"

A million thoughts raced through Bulma's head. How could this have happened? Would Vegeta even give that much money to man that did not deserve anything from him? Would Vegeta do that for her? What would happen to her if he could not get it in time? Bulma nodded.

"Give me his number." Her step-father took out a cellphone and she gave him Vegeta's number. He then shoved the phone next to her ear. She heard it ringing.

_Please pick up Vegeta._


	14. Saved

**Broken World**

**Chapter 14: Saved**

_You know how you always have that one fear that always gets to you, no matter what? Sure you have those little fears or the things that gross you out, but you are always able to get over those. I am talking about that one fear that scares the living daylights out of you. The one that is so real and raw. The one you can't bear dreaming about or even thinking about… even briefly. The one that sends shivers down your back and gives you goosebumps. The one that makes you wake up with a cold sweat, but you are relieved when it is not reality. My fear is my reality at this very moment._

* * *

Vegeta heard his phone ringing in his back pocket and he answered it in a flash.

"What?"

"Vegeta…" Vegeta's senses peaked when he heard Bulma call his name. He could tell she was trying not to cry, her voice was hoarse. To any other person it would seem like she was fine and in control, but he could tell that she was scared. He could tell that she needed him more than anything right now.

"Where are you woman?"

"I don't know I…" Bulma was cut off and instead replaced by a male's voice. He immediately recognised it as Bulma's stepfather. Vegeta could literally feel the rage coursing through his body and he did not give that disgusting excuse of a human a chance to speak.

"I am going to find you and when I do, you are going to regret ever taking her."

"Ah ah ah, Vegeta. This time you had better choose your actions wisely or else your little blue-haired whore might, let's say, not be the same once you set eyes on her again... if you ever set eyes on her again." He could tell that Bulma's stepfather was enjoying this. Enjoying mocking him.

"Do not threaten me. No one threatens me and gets away with it…" He was cut off, he could tell the male was losing his patience.

"Listen monkey, either you give me the money I want or Bulma gets hurt. Be at the park with one hundred thousand Saiyan money and we will make the exchange in thirty minutes. Do not mess with me and do not try anything funny because I will not think twice about cutting her throat."

And then the line went dead.

Vegeta sneered. If that man thought he was going to get another thirty minutes alone with Bulma, he had another thing coming. Vegeta took off into the sky, not caring about rules or regulations. He was going to find Bulma and he was going to find her now and then, he was going to make sure her stepfather could never hurt her again.

Bulma could hear the three men in the next room. Laughing and making crude comments like nothing was wrong. Why did this have to happen? Why was her past always catching up to her? Could she not just live a normal boring life? That is all she had ever wanted. Then again, she had never had a normal life…

She tugged at the bindings holding her wrists again and was surprised when it came loose. Were the fates finally on her side? She could not believe her luck. Bulma pulled the rest of the bindings off and got up. Now that she was free, she was going to escape. That bastard had haunted her long enough and there was no way she was letting him get what he wanted. He would not use her anymore. Enough was enough!

Bulma opened her former bedroom window. This probably was not the most genius plan in the world but it was either climb out the window or go out there and face her three kidnappers. Bulma knew what she had to do.

She climbed up onto the windowsill and shifted half of her body out of the window when she felt someone grab her wrist. She almost screamed but then realized who it was. His hand was warm and gentle.

"Vegeta?" She whispered, tears of relief coming to her eyes. She would have bawled like a baby but now did not seem like the most appropriate time. She could feel the relief wash over her body. She was safe!

"Woman, why do I always end up saving your ass?" He smirked, gently putting his hands on her waist, getting ready to pull her towards him.

"You can insult me all you want forever and ever, just please get me out of here." Her voice was strained and urgent even though she was trying to joke. Bulma screamed.

Before he knew it, she was out of his grasp and back in the room, he immediately went after her, climbing through the window, he was met with a site that made his heart sink. Why had he not been faster?


End file.
